Sira Ves
Sira Ves was a Nightsister of Dathomir and a close confidant of Quinis Asanis. As a founding member of the Detori Order, she trained an entire caste of Nightsisters, including La-Reia Beorht. She was killed in a battle with Cazzik Wyn and Xanamiar Knight on Sabii, falling alongside her allies Kayne and Orin Rayne. She was resurrected in 18 ABY by Darth Kabal and became a Sith Lord of the Sith Enclave. History It is not known when Ves first left Dathomir. She was present at the founding of the Detori Order in 9 ABY, and perhaps earlier. She served as Asanis' bodyguard, and with the founding of the Detori she was made Praetor of one-third of the organization, training students in Nightsister magic. Her three greatest students were La-Reia Beorht, a Falleen named Terjon, and a Twi'lek male named Nord'cstern. Asanis also cloned Ves: the one surviving child was named Rave, and - if normal growth rates were observed - would have been born around 6 ABY. At some point, she was known to have returned to her clan on Dathomir, where she killed Eryn Serron, mother of Jaina Wyn. After Ves' death on Sabii in 10 ABY, Asanis constructed a handful of droids that believed themselves to be Ves and contained many of her memories. Whether through skillful mechanical mimicry or actual mechu-deru, these droids appeared able to command the Force. They completed the training of the Detori Nightsisters and Night's Children, including Ember Rekali and Brembla Kol. The child Rave grew up in the Jalyn Cluster. After the Anari Alliance was conquered, a Jedi group called the Paladins found Rave and took her in. One of the Paladins, a former Detori named Serrena, fell to the Dark Side and used her Sith training to recall the spirit of Sira Ves and instill it in Rave. Serrena was in turn killed by her father, Inquisitor Seren Teancum Mordavo, who exorcised Ves from Rave's body and took the Nightsister into his own. Ves remained a voice in his head for some time, occasionally trying to take control of his body. Seren and Rave traveled together until his death in the Isen Star Empire, deep in the Unknown Regions. With Seren's death, Ves' spirit was released again, to walk the halls of the Imperial Palace on Isen. In 17 ABY, Ves' spirit was one of those called upon by Velok to participate in a fraudulent experiment in reincarnation. Some of her power was drained and placed inside La-Reia's Crystal. In early 18 ABY, she (along with Aerianna Shun) followed Darth Kabal to the Sith Enclave, where she would inhabit a clone body. Upon her death, her spirit returned to Isen, where she resumed her haunting of the Palace. Powers and Abilities Ves was fully conversant with Nightsister lore and Allyan magic. This included: *Spell of Storm *Blood trail *Control web *Force Lightning Though Asanis taught her the rudiments of the lightsabre, she preferred to use an alchemical sword. Category:Sith Enclave